Back from the Shadows
by JeMiChi
Summary: Trafalgar Law gets the surprise of his life, as the person he cherishes the most returns. Based on my headcanons and theories about the flashback and the whole Dressrosa arc. Contains spoilers from the manga.


Joker was defeated. He was no longer able to fight, lying on the ground, full of bruises, his coat tattered, and his sunglasses broken to pieces. Law looked at him, and saw the man's face switch from the trademark grin into the expression of utter disbelief. At first he thought, that Doflamingo was terrified, because he had lost the battle, and was about to get killed, but the man was looking past him and Luffy, and paying them no attention.

Then Law heard him say the words:

"You… You were alive?"

Those words, so out of place, stopped Law from finishing the man off, and he completely stopped on his tracks. Slow steps echoed from the walls behind him, as someone made his way towards them through the rubble. Whoever it was, didn't reply, but stopped moving. Law turned around to face him. The man was watching them, standing in the shadows of the ruins with his head covered in a hood, and a dark fluffy coat wrapped around his body.

Even though Law couldn't see the man's face, the familiar silhouette made his heart skip a beat, and he froze on the spot, dropping the sword from his hand with a clang.

Neither him, nor Doflamingo, moved or said a word, and Luffy was too badly injured to even stand up from where he was lying.

Finally, the hooded man stepped out of the shadows, and walked to the now silent battlefield, stopping right in front of Law. The all too familiar feather coat swaying faintly in the wind.

For the whole time, as the man approached, Law didn't even blink an eye, afraid that the man would vanish the moment he looked away. They both stood there in silence for a moment, before Law found his voice and whispered:

"Cora-san?"

He still couldn't believe what he saw was real. As he looked up to see the man's face, something wet fell on his nose. The familiar face of the man was covered in tears, that fell to the ground, as he looked back at the younger man, sobbing uncontrollably. Before Law could say anything else, the man wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him in a tight embrace.

Law still couldn't believe it. Corazon was alive, and he was right here. He could see the man sob unsightly, he could smell the cigarettes from his coat, and he could even hear his heartbeat. A sound, he had been sure, he'd never be able to hear.

Law felt like everything he had lived for, during the last 13 years, suddenly fell apart and was repaired at the same time. He had seen Cora-san die in the hands of Doflamingo, but here he was, alive and warm, just like before. It felt like a dream, but it was just too real. Besides, his dreams had been nothing but nightmares, for as long as Law could remember.

The young man had forgotten all about the battle against Doflamingo. His whole body had started shaking, and he started crying. There didn't seem to be an end for the tears. It was like he was crying away all the sadness from the last 13 years at once. But it didn't matter. Corazon didn't vanish from his side, and he kept stroking Law's back gently, letting him lean against his chest, just like when he was a child. They were both crying uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't come to you sooner, Law. I'm sorry."

Corazon apologized quietly, as Law finally stopped crying. Law wiped the tears from his face, and looked at the man.

"I… I'm sure I saw you.. die… I never thought.. I would ever see you again."

Law's voice was barely audible, but Corazon understood.

"I'm sorry. It was all an act. Didn't I tell you that for a good night's sleep, my ability is the best!"

Corazon whispered and smiled reassuringly.

"But the bird cage.."

Law shook under Corazon's arms as he remembered the bloody scene from that day 13 years ago.

"That too... It didn't even hurt."

It was a lie of course. In reality he was still carrying the scars from that time, and he remembered being in so much pain, that if it wasn't for his ability, his screams would have alarmed the entire island. But that was something he wouldn't tell anyone, especially not Law. Knowing how much it had hurt the boy, was way more painful. Corazon had always regretted leaving the child alone, but there was nothing he could have done about it. The only comfort he had, was the fact that Law had been cured.

"I really wanted to tell you. I would have taken you with me, if it wasn't for that one mistake. I'm so sorry."

Law buried his face in Corazon's feather coat. Suddenly he was feeling very tired. The flood of emotions was too much for his strained body. He hadn't rested properly for years, and he had overused his ability way more than healthy that day. Not to mention, the wounds he got in the battle against Doflamingo, were still bleeding.

He didn't care anymore, he just wanted to forget everything else, and rest against Corazon's warm chest, as the man kept speaking.

"Naturally I had to go underground after the incident. I couldn't do much until I gained allies, and even then, I had to be careful."

Corazon continued his explanation.

He had tried to search for Law a few times after his injuries healed, but got almost caught each time, so he had to quit going out himself.

Corazon was good at forming connections, and he was able to find trustworthy allies from a few pirate crews, forming an underground organization, which allowed him to slowly build a good information network, and follow his brother's actions from afar, until he'd be ready to act.

After he heard about the situation in Punk Hazard, and found out about Law's involvement, he had boarded Big Mom's ship right away, and followed Law and the Straw Hat's crew to Dressrosa.

To his surprise, they had been able to fight against Doflamingo, and win, even without his help. Even though, he had certainly provided some silent distractions for his brother. However, what mattered the most now, was this little boy. No. Corazon had to correct himself. Law wasn't a child anymore. Corazon looked at the young man, who had been quiet for a while. Only now he noticed the blood, still running from the wounds on Law's body, forming pools on the ground.

"Law?"

Corazon's voice was worried. Law's tired eyes looked at the man, but then his legs could no longer carry him, and he collapsed on the ground, and blacked out.

…..

Law wakes up in an unfamiliar bed. All his wounds have been bandaged, and he's wrapped in blankets. As he looks around, he notices Corazon sitting in a chair close by, seemingly half asleep. Law smiles, he was afraid it had been a dream after all. It's Law's first real smile in a long time.

As his gaze wanders around the room, he notices another bed. Luffy has been carried there, and the young captain is drooling in his sleep, looking perfectly happy. His whole body has been bandaged as well. Law can remember the damage the Straw Hat captain suffered during the battle, and he decides to check on him later. Voices can be heard from outside the room. The surgeon assumes that the other Straw Hats are there too. The bandages look like the work of the reindeer.

There are some voices he doesn't recognize though. Before he thinks about them any more, something else steals his attention. There is a third bed in the room, and the person resting on it is no other than Doflamingo.

Law gasps loudly, alarming Corazon fully awake.

"Law! Are you alright? I was getting really worried, when you wouldn't wake up!"

Corazon gets up from the chair a bit too fast, and falls on his back with a loud thud.

Luffy mumbles something about a banquet, while Doflamingo remains silent. When Corazon gets back on his feet, he hurries to Law.

"I'm alright now. But why is HE here?"

Law nods towards Doflamingo with a slightly disgusted look. Corazon looks at the other blonde with a sad expression.

"My intention was never to kill him, Law. No matter what, Doflamingo is my brother."

He sighs, and looks at Law again.

"Even so, I'll make sure, he'll live to pay for the things he has done."

Law notices the kairouseki-chains binding Doflamingo's arms to the bed.

"What are you going to do with him? Turn him in to the marines?"

Corazon shakes his head and smiles a little.

"That's silly. I'm still no marine. They'd kill me!"

Law laughs a little. It hurts his wounds, but it feels like someone has lifted something heavy from his chest. He has so many questions to ask, but right now Law is happy just being with Cora-san.

"Cora-san."

"Hmm?"

"I missed you."

Corazon wipes his eyes and smiles widely, before pulling Law into a hug.

"I missed you too!"


End file.
